Fragments, Oddments and Oneshots
by Tallis37
Summary: A collection of unconnected SS/HG one-shots, fragments and oddments. Please be aware of varying ratings. Summary, warnings ratings etc stated at start of each one.
1. The Perfect Kiss

A collection of one shots, fragments and oddments that I've tidied up while struggling line by line with another of my stories. I will add to the collection when time allows, some may be expanded some not,they are not connected and do not follow on from one another in anyway. My thanks for taking the time to read them.

Title: The Perfect Kiss

Author: Tallis37

Pairing: Severus/Hermione

Rating: K

Warnings: Light and Fluffy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Summary: What constitutes the perfect kiss?

* * *

It was a textbook perfect kiss.

It started with that intense look, gazing into her eyes searching her soul seeking out her most intimate thoughts. Then the smile, small, suggestive as if he knew exactly what she needed from him followed by the ever so casual but deliberately slow lean towards her, the feather light touch of his fingertips on her jaw, not grasping or holding but steadying. The tilt of his head so he was perfectly aligned with her; his lips dry and welcoming, parted just enough, his eyes closing a moment before making contact. His lips tenderly pressing on hers opening her to his tongue, softly seeking hers in gentle, smooth caresses. Opening his eyes he pulled back, his gaze never wavering from hers.

As he reached to embrace her she stopped him, pushing, holding, keeping him at arms length.

"No. Ron"

"But..."

"I know," she sighed. "It was the perfect kiss, too perfect, I don't need to know who taught you that technique, although I commend you on your diligent study, it isn't what I want though, what I need."

"I always hoped we'd be married, Hermione. Be happy someday, like Harry and Ginny, officially make you part of our family."

"Oh Ron!" She drew him close then, hugged him as fiercely as she had during their schooldays. "I will always be a part of your family, as you will always be a part of mine, just not in the way we originally thought."

He released her and looked carefully as if he wasn't sure who or what he would see. " I had to try one last time, just to make sure..."

She kissed him on his cheek, "I know Ron, I know. Go on home now."

She turned and walked away.

"He doesn't deserve you, you know," he called.

She paused without turning round, "We all deserve happiness Ronald, he especially, " Then she apparated away...

She went to where she knew he was waiting, always waiting, surprised to find him up, sitting in a chair beside his bed watching the nurses replace his bedding.

She had found Professor Severus Snape in St Bartholomew's a month after the fall of Voldemort. She could not ascertain how he arrived there, he probably knew but he couldn't or wouldn't talk beyond what was necessary. Often pointing at his throat and the injuries there when confronted with probing questions. She didn't know if he even knew who she was when she first arrived or what he remembered of her, yet she visited him almost everyday, month upon month. Initially she told him it was for the exceptional view of the dome of St. Paul's Cathedral there was from his room. They both were now fully aware that it was much more than that.

He was being transferred to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries today. His entire left side was still sluggish and no longer responded to Muggle Physiotherapy and in her not so humble opinion, it was about time he was given the recognition he was due. She was determined he would receive it, that meant once and for all closing the ever revolving door on her 'relationship' with Ronald Weasley and never leaving the side of her former Professor.

"Severus."

He reached for her silently, pulling her to him dragging her down to his lap. He cocked his head, raising an eyebrow with a wordless enquiry, glancing to the clock.

"I know, I'm late. Severus, I apologise, I had to meet with an old friend, it took a little longer than anticipated."

His only response was a cracked, gravelly growl before crushing her lips with his. It was rough, clumsy, noses bumping, teeth clashing, tongues thrusting, lungs gasping but it was honest, desperate, passionate. _Their_ Perfect Kiss.

He looked at her breathlessly, again raising that ever so expressive eyebrow.

"No Severus," She smiled, "I will not be leaving you again."

* * *

Authors Notes;

St Bartholomew's is an NHS hospital in London very near St Paul's Cathedral. I have no idea whether there is a good view of the Cathedral from any of their wards as I have never been.

I wrote this in about half an hour while battling with my LM/HG story; A Broken Man.

It's the first time I've written anything at speed, I'm more inclined to add far more detail than necessary so it was an interesting exercise one that I don't feel was entirely successful. I was still compelled to add some qualification regarding SS and HG and how the entire situation came to be...

Anyway, it's light and fluffy and gave me a break from Lucius' Dark Moods!!


	2. Of FireWhisky and baby names

Title: Of Fire-Whiskey and baby names

Author: Tallis37

Pairing: Severus/Hermione

Rating: T

Warnings: Fluffy silliness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any money from the publication of this story.

Description: Mr. and Mrs. Snape return to a rather familiar argument

* * *

"Albus?"

"No!"

"Lucius?"

"No!"

"Severus?"

"Absolutely Not"

"Harry?"

He took another swig from the bottle he'd bought solely to accompany this most painful of discussions.

"Hermione, I will not have a child of mine named after him! I will assume your pregnancy hormones are affecting your usually excellent memory. I would not allow that particular name for any of our other children nor will it be given to any future children we have."

"Future children Severus? This little one will be number four! The last thing I expected to be when I married you was a baby factory." She smiled up at him, knowing he would not take her protestations seriously. Originally they had agreed on just one child, Hermione had been an only child and had survived. Severus really had no opinion on the matter, he hadn't exactly planned for children, he hadn't even planned for a wife either, thoroughly expecting to not survive the war. However, he took one look into his firstborn's eyes and was determined to fill his life and homes with little Snapes.

Setting the bottle aside he knelt at his wife's feet. "I apologise, I shouldn't drink so much, you are too close to your time for me to wallow in self pity. What would you have us name our nearly here son?"

"I know you will never accept that you have nothing to atone for..." she kissed her fingers and ran them lightly down his nose before pressing them against his lips to prevent the response she knew he would make, "...but you don't! I only suggest the names of our friends as a way to honour their memory or the friendships we have with them, not to bring up painful memories and cause you distress. Lucius would be more than honoured if we chose to name our son after him."

"I know he would, but I would not inflict my name on any other child and he surely would feel he had to reciprocate with one of his grandsons."

Sighing heavily Hermione caressed her swollen belly while Severus laid his head in her lap. Always, it was this way, only days to go, no names decided, her husband feeling he had to dull his senses with Fire-Whisky before he could even think about baby names without descending into a depressive slump.

"How about something literary then, considering where he was conceived?" She suggested.

He lifted his head slightly, "You can't be serious? That would not be a conversation I would ever like to have. 'Daddy? Why am I named after the author of 500 Dark Potions and how to use them?' 'Well son, you were conceived when I shagged your mother up against the shelf that housed that particular book.' He'd be traumatised for the rest of his life, the only one of our children unable to enter the library."

"You truly remember which books were on the shelves, which part of the library we were actually in when you finally caught me?" She smiled to herself as she remembered Severus hunting her down after hours in the school library, the children were staying elsewhere and he wanted the opportunity to show her just how much he appreciated her. She had barely been able to stand after he'd finished with her, he in fact had to carry her back to their rooms where he'd continued to appreciate her long into the night. Of course, that meant their son may not in all honesty have been conceived in the library, but they both preferred to think he was...

"It was right next to your head, I noticed it once or twice. You know," he said, "when you've recovered from the birth of this one, we could try the library again, there are some secluded areas we have yet to explore." He reached up and placed a gentle kiss on her protruding navel.

She shivered at the touch of his lips through the thin linen of her shirt, "Please, let me give birth to this one before you start making plans for number five."

"I can't help it, you are magnificent like this, I can hardly keep my hands off you, Do you know what it does to me seeing you in nothing but my shirt, stretched across this beautiful, swollen belly?"

"Yes, you tell me often enough, I'm sorry to drive you to distraction but it is the only thing I can comfortably wear without overheating, besides they smell of you, it comforts me when you are not here."

He pressed his cheek against her round belly and rubbed his large hands over the swell, "I'm never very far away, our children seem to have taken up residence in my office anyway, the students and the rest of the staff are used to them and all their paraphernalia now. It is many years since there was a Headmaster young enough to have such small children, the portraits have been making an enormous fuss of them. You know it wasn't my intention to saddle you with a child practically every year after we married, you don't mind this one do you?"

She laughed out loud at that, making his head bounce against her, "It's a little late for that Severus, but I could never deny you anything that gives you happiness and if that means filling this castle with our offspring then that is what we will do. There is plenty of room after all. Urgh!" she groaned, "help me over to the couch will you, I need to put my feet up."

Once settled she pulled her husband down to his knees again and looked directly into his eyes. "Severus, we have to name our son something. There must be someone who made an impression on you that you'd like to name your son after?"

"Of Course there is, You."

* * *

Three days later a flushed and exhausted Hermione held out her arms expectantly to the Mediwitch, she was carefully passed the tiny sleeping bundle that was her second son.

"There you go Mr. and Mrs. Snape, another son. Do you have any names decided yet?"

She smiled to herself it was always the way with these two, they never could decide, previously they had waited to meet their children before finally choosing names.

There was a faint scuffling outside the door before it swung open to admit 2 energetic giggling children followed by a very apologetic looking Harry Potter holding a squirming toddler.

"Sorry," he blushed. "I couldn't keep them away any longer. Can we come in."

Severus reached for his youngest child and ushered the other two towards the bed their Mother and newest sibling occupied.

"Well children, now you are here, come and greet your new little brother. Severena, Toby, Jean..." He placed each child up on the bed so they could peer into the tightly swaddled bundle their mother held. Taking his youngest son from the arms of his exhausted wife he placed a kiss on her brow, sat beside her and faced the rest of his family. "...meet Hermes Alexander Severus Snape."

Severena wrinkled her nose and pouted a little. "Humph! It's a boy. Next time can you please make sure it's another girl?"

* * *

Authors Note: This was sparked from discussing with a friend what Severus and Hermione would call their children. I imagined they had the same argument for each child then ended up naming them all after each other in some way....On the assumption that Severus' middle name is Tobias, which I haven't seen anywhere other than in FF!


	3. As long as the world allows

Title: As long as the world allows

Author: Tallis37

Pairing: Severus/Hermione

Rating: K

Warnings: Angst, Fluff and out of character-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I make any money from the publication of this story.

Summary: On the day of the Halloween feast, The Headmaster goes missing, his administrative assistant knows just where to find him.

* * *

Many Winters had come and gone since the fall of The Dark Lord and during that time, The Headmaster had worked tirelessly to rebuild his school, the only place he had ever truly considered home throughout his difficult and demanding life. The walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood firm once more, the student numbers were rising, subjects that had not been taught for many years had been re-introduced and innovative new classes were planned for future years. The Wizarding World was at last heading towards a state of economic and political stability. He breathed a sigh of relief, he was blessedly alone for a brief moment, all day he had been interrupted with requests from staff, students, meeting & greeting visiting dignitaries and the general minutiae that is locked into the life of a Headmaster. The annual Halloween feast was to be held that night and all he wanted was a few minutes to gather his thoughts. His long struggle against The Dark Lord had been sealed on this self same night. It was all so very many years ago now, but on this night of celebration he always made time to remember those that gave their lives and had not lived to see the new world they fought so tirelessly for.

It was with great difficulty that he rose from the seat behind his desk, his stiff and damaged leg weighing heavily, a remnant from being attacked by that damnable snake. He sighed resignedly, maybe it was time to consider using the crutch that the healers continually pressed upon him. He was amongst the proudest of men though, had stood resolutely against The Dark Lord for many years and had no wish to admit to himself that he was susceptible to such human frailties. At last he managed to stand but once on his feet he donned his good winter cloak, accessed the internal floo to the entrance hall and was out the door and across the grounds before his absence was noticed.

Hermione Granger, administrative assistant to the Headmaster was just collating the last of her days paperwork when the fireplace in her small study flared green. Minerva Mcgonagall's worried face appeared, breathlessly the Deputy Head explained that the Headmaster was missing and could not be found anywhere on the grounds and she feared for his health and safety. It was true that after the war attitudes towards the headmaster had changed, he did not inspire love and affection from his staff and students as Dumbledore had, he was however, respected and admired for his endeavours during and following the war, in fact he commanded a certain amount of hero worship amongst the younger students; but there were those who still held him with contempt for the person he had once been and his former allegiances. Quite simply it was not safe for the Headmaster to be wandering alone after dark.

It was not unknown for the Headmaster to seek time on his own during the day or even for an entire day, he would always return before dusk set in, his countenance, if not his thoughts in order once again. He rarely left the grounds of the school, but they were vast, encompassing an entire lake and a forest and unfortunately during his many years of residence in the castle he had located numerous places where he would not be discovered, if it was his wish to remain hidden. Nevertheless, The Headmaster always carried out his duties with perfection, head held high, shoulders squared he greeted visiting dignitaries, listened to budgetary and curricular petitions from various staff members and governed the student body with the same fierce dedication and discipline for which he was renowned. Hermione though could see he was troubled, that underlying twist of grief and sorrow ever-present beneath his stoic facade. It had been untold years since he lost his beloved Lily, although she had never been truly his beyond the bonds of friendship; his love for her had never died and it was well known throughout their community the lengths he had gone to to preserve her memory.

Although urged by Minerva to stand in The Headmasters stead until he could be found Hermione headed straight out of the castle doors. There was only one place he was likely to be at this very moment on this particular day. The anniversary of his beloved's death. She had followed him on many occasions, at a discrete distance of course and if The Headmaster knew she was there he never acknowledged her. She liked to think he did know she was there and welcomed her distant 'company' in some capacity. She walked quickly to the edge of the dark forest and followed the narrow trail that would lead to the hidden glade and her quarry. Keeping her pace she walked mainly on instinct, so many times she had followed this path back and forth leaving the headmaster to his solitude once she knew he was safe yet always watching for his return from his office window. Her feelings for her superior had changed beyond that of respect and admiration to undeniable love. It had begun many years ago when she had admired him for his dedication to his chosen art. She didn't lust after him during her teenage years or squirm in her seat during potions class from unrequited love but she would admit only to herself that she had feelings for him then that were not strictly confined to a respectful admiration of a knowledgeable tutor.

In no time at all she was upon the man, in the glade exactly where she had anticipated. He was sat with his back against a tree, head bent and shoulders shaking with the tears he would be unable to deny shedding. She carefully approached him but making as much noise as possible, she had quickly learned that she should not try to sneak up on a former spy, the results were always to her detriment. As she neared him his demeanour changed, his back straightening as he tried to hide his emotions from her, but she knelt before him and could not stop herself from reaching out and wiping the tears from his face. The Headmaster looked at her, desperately trying to hide his emotions but knew he was failing. Her face was an open book her compassion obvious, so tangible and unambiguous it almost overwhelmed him. His desperate gaze moved over her face from her large expressive eyes to the full eloquent lips he wished he could take with his own. He had left his unrequited passion for Lily behind once the war was over, but he had not expected to feel an attraction for anyone else so soon, not least his assistant nearly 20 years his junior. Yet he was tormented with her close proximity everyday and the guilt was devastating. A young thing such as she would never be interested in the broken down old man he had become, so he buried his feelings and resigned himself to the fact that he would ache for her with silent longing, his feelings a closely guarded secret. Everyday he felt the weight of his burden a little more, everyday it became that bit harder to conceal his feelings behind the mask of propriety and duty.

He felt the gentle flutter of her fingers against his cheek and realised she had been speaking to him. She stood then, holding out her hands to him to aid him back to his feet. It was not an easy task, he had sat here in the cold, deepening gloom for far too long and his damaged leg was stiffer than usual.

"We must return now Sir, the Feast is due to start shortly and your presence has been missed. You know it is not safe for you to roam alone after dark."

He remembered then the compassion in her eyes, the gentle touch of her fingers on his face. Recalled also how she unerringly knew what he required and when, his medicinal potions always brought at exactly the right time, his morning tea brewed perfectly always accompanied with those wonderful elf made honey cakes he had once mentioned a preference for; letters, papers, documents all filed and organised carefully, little things that eased his daily burdens, things he had taken for the sheer perfection and efficiency of Hermione Granger, maybe he had been mistaken and they were signs of her affection. Could he declare himself? Had he been blind to what his assistant offered?

"I understand it is imperative that we return soon, but first I think we should speak."

She was unsettled and confused by the emotions that sped across her superiors face but she was anxious to see him safely back to the castle and into the warm, Merlin knows how long he had been sat on the cold ground out here.

"Sir, I'm afraid I am not dressed for the cold night air, in my haste to reach you I neglected to pick up my winter cloak. I fear I will be chilled to the core if we stay in this forest much longer."

The Headmaster wanting nothing more than to announce his feelings on the spot could see that his young assistant was rather concerned and acquiesced to her request, he swung his arm over her shoulder and encompassed her small frame under his fur lined cloak. She clung to his side and together they began the thankfully uneventful journey back to the castle.

They were greeted by a flurry of activity on their arrival, Minerva was so agitated on discovering both of them were now missing she had talked herself into them being abducted by renegade Death Eaters who had somehow managed to evade capture. Although The Headmaster understood their concern he wanted to be away from their fussing and fears to be with the one person he should have been paying attention to all along. Once the assembled staff had been assured of both their well beings He was able to usher Hermione into a small side chamber off the great hall on the pretence of resting his damaged leg for a while and to change into his formal robes for the evening's festivities. As she called for an elf to fetch the robes from his office The Headmaster was at a loss as how to begin.

Hermione though could no longer stand to see the look of utter despair and loneliness on his face and carefully approached him. "Sir, I know you still grieve sorely over the loss of your beloved friend, I know you still long for her and would go back and live the time differently if it were possible." It was then she decided to open her heart, this man would not, could not love her back but she could at least comfort him, ease his loss, even for just a few moments.

"Severus, I would love you, hold you, comfort you. I would ease your pain if you would allow it. I know it will not be returned for your heart has long belonged elsewhere, but whatever comfort I can give I offer you freely."

"Truly Hermione? Do you care for me?" He was, to say the least astounded by her admission.

"Care for you Severus? I Love you, wholeheartedly and entirely. I wish only to give you some peace from the torments in your soul, do you not think you deserve that after all you sacrificed? Look around you at everything you have accomplished for our school, for our world. I cannot stand by and watch you struggle and suffer alone with your grief any longer."

Dumbfounded The Headmaster could do nothing but stare at her for some minutes, before gathering his wits enough to speak.

"Sweet, sweet Hermione. My first love is not the cause of my sorrow and despair but my second, you. Long have I admired you and thought it impossible that you would return my feelings. I am only an old wounded war veteran after all, a former Death Eater, yet here you are young beautiful, your whole life ahead of you professing your own love for me with all your heart."

Hermione gasped with surprise and found herself unusually speechless, unable to return the sentiments he obviously wished to hear.

"My Hermione, you have offered yourself to me, offered your love and I accept it, all of it, accept you openly and unreservedly."

As the sound of the first guests arriving filtered into the small chamber Hermione pulled her former teacher, her boss, her only love into a tight embrace. It was impossible for Severus Snape, acclaimed war hero to be in love with her, that much she knew, but she also knew she was happy to give him whatever comfort and warmth she could for as long as he would allow. She made to step away from him as a small elf appeared with the Headmasters formal robes, but he held her to him, sunk his face into her riotous curls, breathed deeply of her unique scent... it had been many years since Severus Snape had felt this inner peace, this sense of calm and tranquillity, if ever. He thanked Merlin for whatever fortune had brought this wondrous girl to him, she was a jewel to treasure, to keep safe and close to his heart as long as the world allowed.


	4. You're the Only One

Title: You're the Only One

Author: Tallis37

Pairing: Severus/Hermione

Rating: T

Warning: Angst and much out of character-ness for Severus

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor do I make any money from the publication of this story.

Summary: He knew before he married her she could never be the wife he wanted, but he thought her love for him would be enough.

* * *

He stood watching her place the few items she wanted with her into an overnight bag. It wasn't much to show for their seven year marriage, he was ashamed that he had given her so little.

"You surely have more belongings than that Hermione?" He asked.

"I do Severus," She sorrowfully answered him, "but the majority of them we bought together, or you gifted me. I'm not sure I want those constant reminders of my failure. There's a little piece of you in them all, you see, in everything really. I'll come back tomorrow, when you are in the lab for the few things I'd like. If you trust me that is?"

"Hermione...please," He reached for her hand but she twisted out of his reach. He rubbed his own hand over his face in frustration, "Where will you go? Do you have somewhere to stay?" He was pleased in some perverted way that she placed their wedding picture from her bedside table in the top of her bag before closing the zip.

"A friend has offered me their spare room, until I can find somewhere else."

His heart sank, this wasn't a spontaneous decision then, she had obviously been planning it for a while. He should have seen it coming but he thought she was as devoted to him as the day they married, she'd never indicated otherwise. _Her_ devotion wasn't the problem though, _his_ was. He knew now that he loved his wife, but he was in love with someone else, always had been, always would be, that was never going to change. He just didn't want to be without Hermione either, he'd grown accustomed to her presence in his life. She was a good wife, she just wasn't the right wife, or so he'd believed until he was faced with losing her.

"Which friend?" He knew without asking; Why was he purposefully adding to his own discomfort?

"Giles, but you knew that already, didn't you Severus?" She sat on the edge of their bed, their large, comfortable perfectly made bed and took a last look around.

"The rich, good looking office boy, who has been chasing you for the last three years? Really Hermione, you can do much better for yourself than that!"

It didn't say much for him if that _boy_ was to be his replacement. He'd only met him once of course, on one of the very rare occasions he had surprised Hermione with lunch while she was sitting for the Wizengamot. Giles was reasonably intelligent and looked to run her Chambers efficiently but he worshipped the ground his wife walked on and to be honest, he hadn't liked it one bit.

Marriage to Hermione, for him at least, had not been a love match, the love was all on her side in the beginning, she wanted a career not children and she would feel no pressure from him to further his family line. She entered their marriage with her eyes open, she loved him enough for both of them she had told him. She only asked that as his heart was firmly in the grave with Lily Potter, he was at least faithful to her with his body, she would provide whatever bedroom activities he required in return. It had been a mutually satisfying agreement he thought, until today when she announced that his continued indifference to her was more than she could bear. He was indifferent to everybody, not specifically her, surely she must have realised that?

"Giles may be good looking and wealthy Severus, but he is only a friend..."

"Who worships the ground you walk on," he snapped, "He'll take every opportunity to bed you Hermione. Or maybe that is what you want?"

Severus groaned inwardly, Why was he saying all the wrong things? Couldn't he let go of his acerbic tongue for once? This was hardly the way to get his heartbroken little wife to forget this foolishness.

"No Severus, You're the only one I want." Finally the tears she had been so desperate to hold back flooded out and she sobbed into her chest.

He curled his fingers into his palms to stop himself from running to her side. His brilliant, beautiful wife reduced to this weeping, quivering mess because he couldn't forget a girl he had known before she was even born. What had he been thinking? He sat quietly beside her and took her hand in his, so small and delicate. She seemed so frail, not the fierce woman who dominated her courtroom. He brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. Her sharp intake of breath told him how rare an occurrence this must have been.

"Then stay, don't do this, we've had seven years Hermione, weathered more than one storm together. We can work through this one too can't we? Stay with me?"

She dashed her tears away with her free hand and turned to face him, "What should I stay for Severus? Who would I be staying for? You? Not me, You can't change the way you feel anymore than I can. I can't take this anymore. My heart can't take this anymore. I thought I would be a good wife for you" she said dejectedly, "I tried to be."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You were a good wife Hermione, you are a good wife. I couldn't ask any more of you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head, but he feared, no, he corrected himself, he knew his displays of affection were coming much, much too late.

"Only that I was a different woman. Don't turn away from me! I see it in your eyes each and every day Severus. I wake up in your arms every morning and for one beautiful, glorious moment you look at me with love then you realise I'm not Lily, the wife you dream of, you close yourself off and from then on I am treated with the same indifference as every other person in your life. Just once, I wanted you to look at _me _that way. I did everything I could think of to induce you to love me. I learned to cook all your favourite dishes. I moved into your childhood home with you because _you_ didn't want the inconvenience of setting up a new lab. I only ever stayed in my much larger, more luxurious London flat when the Wizengamot was sitting so I would always be available for whenever _you_ needed me. I submitted to every carnal request you ever made as I thought you might at least come to love me physically, but it was never enough. It never will be enough will it Severus? Because I am not her. This morning my heart finally broke once and for all, but now I have somewhere to go, I don't want to leave. You are the only man I will ever love Severus, but staying here will destroy me as much as leaving you will."

She tried to rise but he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and resumed her tears, he could at least try to comfort her if this was the last time he would see her, leave her with at least one half decent memory of their life together, contrary to popular opinion, he wasn't a completely heartless bastard.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I would rather you didn't leave. I do appreciate you and everything you do for us. I thought you were happy with our arrangement, why didn't you tell me you were unhappy? I...No! I know, I probably would have sneered at you and told you that you knew what you were getting yourself into." He sighed heavily, he had made such a mess of her life, he should have seized this opportunity and all he had done was squander any chance of happiness, preferring to close himself up, wallow in the past and mire himself in with self pity. "Is it too late for us? Don't leave, let's try again. A fresh start, a clean slate, that's what you said to me wasn't it, when we began all this?"

He felt her nod her head against his chest, she sniffed loudly and rummaged around in her pockets, presumably looking for a tissue. He straightened her up and reached into his pocket for the pristine white handkerchief she always ensured he had everyday. He smiled when he dabbed at her tears with the soft cotton, it felt good to be taking care of her for once. His love for Lily had consumed him for most of his life, it was a hot, burning weight that he carried with him every minute of everyday, it even filled his dreams and nightmares, not like the lightness, the warmth he felt with his wife.

"Hermione? Look at me?" She lifted her head but still avoided his eyes, he had a lot of work to do still it appeared. What a fool he'd been to let her work herself into this state. Thankfully he'd realised before she'd walked out of his life forever. He pulled her up onto his lap. "Let me take care of you for a change, well let me _try_ to take care of you. I'm not particularly experienced in that area but I will do what I can to make you feel appreciated." He leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips.

"That's the first time you've ever done that," she said. Severus just looked at her, he didn't understand what she meant at all, he kissed her every single day. "Sat me on your lap," she explained, "and comforted me, no ardour just tenderness. It feels wonderful, but how long will it last? How long will it be before the indifference reappears? I'm not sure I can put myself through all this again."

"Don't make me beg, you have every right to demand it of me I know, but I rather hope you won't insist on my abject humiliation." He looked at her rather sheepishly as he knew he certainly deserved it. She pushed herself off his lap and although he wanted to hold her there, he knew he had to let her go.

"I must go, Giles will be here shortly...to collect me...I knew you wouldn't want him coming to the house, I thought to..."

He reached for her again, needing physical contact with her as he had never needed it before. He caught her hand between his and held it tightly. "Hermione...Please! Forget this..." He almost referred to the situation as nonsense, it certainly wasn't nonsense , not to her, she was deadly serious about leaving him and now was not the time to belittle her as he usually would. "Forget about leaving, stay...please. I can't even begin to offer an explanation of my behaviour towards you but...I thought I would never be happy with anyone other than Lily, that she was my soul-mate and without her I amounted to nothing. When I married you Hermione, I just thought we would rub along nicely together, we shared many interests and ideas and it would certainly be more pleasant to live life with a companion than the solitary existence I had endured prior to the war...And you loved me, I thought that would be enough. I have lived my life with you as though in a mist, today it finally lifted and I see clearly now for the first time. I need you to be a part of my life..."

"I know you will miss me Severus," she coolly interrupted, "Just as I will miss you, dreadfully, but familiarity and convenience are not good enough reasons for me to stay with you."

He groaned in frustration, "Are you wilfully trying to misunderstand me woman? I'm trying to tell you I love you. I want you to stay with me; because I love you, because you love me...You do still love me don't you? Or have I driven the last vestiges of your regard for me far away?"

"I must go...Giles will be here..." He saw her snatch her bag from the bed and head down the narrow staircase, he heard her stumble against the wall as she neared the bottom. He listened for the sound of the front door opening and closing leaving their unequal marriage of seven years behind her. She was still young, had a brilliant career would have many opportunities to love again. None of those wondrous opportunities awaited him. She still hadn't left, what was she doing? Had she changed her mind? No she was probably taking the opportunity of his absence to gather a few of those personal belongings she mentioned. He stood then, intending to see her one last time but he hesitated, torn between that, and preventing the pain of witnessing her finally leaving him. He should give her something...of his...as a remembrance of their time together. He moved as quickly as decency allowed and descended the staircase into their small Sitting room/Library, rapidly locating the title he needed.

He saw her by the window, watching, waiting, wondering what was keeping her knight in shining armour from rescuing her. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous

causing her to swing round in alarm. He awkwardly held the tome out to her.

"I wish you to have this..." He couldn't understand why she wasn't taking it, it was her favourite volume. In earlier, easier times he had teased her that she married him for the contents of his library and she had stated she would have married him for this volume alone. "Please, take it."

"For what reason Severus, to assuage your guilt?" She was regarding him unemotionally, as if she did not know him from any stranger passing on the street. Is that how he always appeared to her, indifferent, disinterested? Little wonder she was leaving, it was most surprising that she had lasted as many as seven years.

"Because I love you and wish to give you a parting gift on the last day of our marriage. My realisation has come much too late I know, but take this please in recognition that I was not always apathetic and cold towards you, that you finally succeeded in stirring some feeling into the heart of the bitter old man you married. Please..."

"I cannot, it is much too collectable, too valuable for you to give away on such a whim." How could she dismiss his gift so easily, he knew what it meant to her, to them both. Truly he had lost her, his humiliation was complete, so worthless was he, he couldn't even keep a woman who had been dedicated to him.

He burned to wrap her in his arms, her tears were coming thick and fast, and _he_ wanted to be the one to comfort her, dry her eyes, kiss away the tears not the boy she was waiting so impatiently for.

"It's worth is nothing compared to you my wife, only lately have I come to realise that. Far too late it seems, take it...it is only right." Silently he contemplated the pain he would now feel if ever he had reason to consult that book again, he would not want to be reminded of this painful chapter of his life, it was better she took it with her.

Glancing out of the window once again, She collected her bag and walked slowly to the door, she did not look up at him or take the book still held in his outstretched hand.

"He is here, I must go." The tone of finality in her voice did not escape either of them.

"Goodbye, my wife," he whispered.

Hermione could never be sure exactly why she turned to look at her husband at that moment, she would be forever grateful though. What had made her do it? The heavy thudding against the floorboards of his most precious volume as it slipped from his grasp? The crack of his knees hitting the floor as his body crumbled along with his marriage or the indistinct sob that left his throat as he spoke what he thought to be his final words to his wife?

The sight that greeted her was not her stoic, forthright husband but the broken, dried up shell of a once proud Wizard, his head was bowed in defeat and confusion, the looseness of his body unfamiliar, as the last of his pride leeched from him. She saw herself for what she was too, no better than all the others who had used him for their own ends abandoned him, distanced themselves from him when it was inconvenient to be associated with him. They used him, damaged him, his Father, Lily Evans, Voldemort, Dumbledore, the Order. They took everything from him demanding even the remnants of his soul, the laying down of his very life...yet offered nothing in return. How had she sunk to their level?

He raised his head, eyes glistening with unshed tears and so she came to him, hot tears rolling down her own swollen, red cheeks. Carefully kneeling in front of him she gently smoothed his brow with her fingertips and wrapped him in her arms for finally she understood.

She never did leave.

_Author's Note: Inspired by and rather loosely based on the very wonderful Kate Bush song 'You're the One'._


End file.
